


Those Eyes

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Eyes, Cheerleader Curtis, Episode: s08e08 Clear Day, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, keith ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He recognizes those eyes immediately, and before long he realizes he could get lost in them.





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, baby's got blue eyes_

The moment his new communications officer turns around to introduce himself, Shiro recognizes him. He doesn't know his first name, he's never even spoken to him before, but he could never forget those eyes.

It was before Kerberos, back while he and Adam were still in love. Before they began to come apart. He remembers Adam talking to someone, a communications major, and he remembers being captivated by those eyes. He and Adam teased each other about having a crush on _Old Blue-Eyes Blake_, and it was just fun. Shiro never even thought about him after that.

Back then he'd simply been fascinated by such bright blue eyes, but here and now, seeing them again for the first time, there's a tug on his heart. He can't place it, he can only feel _very_ glad that he's going to get to work alongside Curtis Blake from now on.

He gets to know Curtis more and more as time passes, gets to appreciate other things about him. His kindness, his love of dogs, his goofy sense of humor, his dedication to his work.

But it all comes back to his bright blue eyes. Clear as the sky itself, innocence shining against a narrow face with a chiseled jaw. He could get lost in that gaze, he realizes, and it's a bit scary.

"You like him," Keith teases one day, snapping Shiro out of his trance as he watches Curtis head for the bridge. Shiro blushes furiously, poking Keith in the ribs, but Keith is grinning and as much as Shiro adores his little brother figure, he wishes he didn't know him so well.

_It's too soon,_ he tells himself, thinking of Adam. But the moment he tells himself it can't happen, he knows it will, and it's only a matter of time.

Clear Day sees him facing his fear of competitive fighting and arena-like crowds as he takes on the arm-wrestling contest. He wins easily, and Curtis is cheering loudly from the sidelines. After the team showers him with hugs and congratulations, he finds Curtis waiting for him outside the tent.

"You were amazing, Captain," he whispers, his gorgeous blue eyes lighting up. And that's it, he's in love, and he doesn't want to hide from it any longer. Smiling, he gently presses the trophy into Curtis's hands, his own human one cupping his cheek.

"Call me Shiro," he whispers, and their lips meet.


End file.
